Our Risky Choice
by DMSJ1995
Summary: My love life was trust in other peoples hands. I told them about what I was looking for. They told me they will find me a perfect match. This was my risky choice. It was risky because I was marrying a total stranger. (Rated: T-M. Cowriter: KNSJ. We don't own the Winx Club and the show Marriage at first sight.)
1. Chapter 1

(A/N This is a Winx Club collection. If you want to read any of the others here they are Love at First Sight, Our Love Grows, Passion Grows, Love Blooms, and Fate Reasure Me. This will be our first Winx Club stories. I am co-writing this with KNSJ. We base this off of Marriage at First Sight. Let us know what you think. Reviews=Love.)

My love life was trust in other peoples hands. I told them about what I was looking for. They told me they will find me a perfect match. This was my risky choice. It was risky because I was marrying a total stranger.

I was sitting in a room with two chairs and the coach I was sitting on. I got a from the match makers. They told me they wanted to talk. So here I am waiting for them. I really hope they found me a match.

"Musa. Thanks for coming in so soon." Dr. Pepper said sitting down in the chair across of me.

"No problem. What is going on?" I asked her.

"Well... Here is the thing. We just found you a match." She told me.

"Really. You found me someone." I said smiling.

"Yes we did. That means you are getting married in one week." Dr. Pepper said.

"Wow. I can't believe this. I am going to get married in one weeks. I can't wait. Thank-you for everything." I said to her.

"No problem. Hope you have a great day and see you soon." Dr. Pepper said.

"See you soon." I said. I gave her a hug good-bye and walked out the door. I am getting married in one week.

*Riven's POV*

So I got a call from the expects. They said they want to talk about my results. I think they found me a match. I am so taking a risk letting people I don't know match me with a stranger.

I walked into a room to see Dr. Logan sitting in one of the chairs.

"Hi Dr. Logan." I said.

"Riven. Thanks for coming. Please take a seat." She said gesturing to the couch. I sat down on it.

"So what is this all about?" I asked her.

"We have found you a match and you are getting married in one week." She told me. I just looked at her like she had two heads.

"What? Really? You found me a match." I said surprised.

"Yes we did." She is smiling at me.

"Wow. That is so unbelievable. I am getting married in one week." I said.

"Yes. And let me be the first to congratulate you." She said smiling at me.

"Thanks." I said. I got up and gave her a hug. Then I left. How am I going to tell my guys about this? They didn't even know I did this. Only one of my guys and that was my best friend. I can't believe it. I am getting married to a stranger in one week.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks." I said. I got up and gave her a hug. Then I left. How am I going to tell my guys about this? They didn't even know I did this. Only one of my guys and that was my best friend. I can't believe it. I am getting married to a stranger in one week.

I took my bike back to my place. I am going to tell my guys and their families tomorrow. I just need to think about how to tell them. But tonight I am telling my best friend Nabu. I am going over to his family place for dinner. It is a new tradition we started.

I headed to Nabu's parents place. When I got there I knocked on the door. Nabu was the one who answered it.

"Hey man. Come on it." He said letting me in.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing much." He said to me.

"Is that Riven?" I heard from the hallway.

"Yes mom." Nabu said.

"Hi." I said. We walked to the kitchen.

"Riven, happy you could make it." Zara said to me.

"Thanks for having me Zara." I said to her.

"You know you are always welcome here. You are family." She said to me.

"I know." I said.

"Hey Riven. What's going on?" Yves said standing at the door to the kitchen.

"Hey Yves." I said.

"What have you been up to Riven?" Yves asked me.

"Well I do have some news. Nabu, remember that thing I was doing." I said.

"Yeah, the one who try to help find love." Nabu said.

"What is he talking about?" Zara said to me.

"Well…. I signed up for this experiment to find love. These experts partner me up with someone. I tell them what I was looking for and everything. Then they try to find me a match." I said.

"Okay. Where is the but?" Zara looked at me. "There is always a but with you." She said.

"You know me. So they found me a match. But I am getting married in one week to a stranger. I won't know who she is until the altar." I told them.

"So you know nothing about her?" Zara asked me.

"That is right." I told her.

"Okay. Well we better be invited." Zara said to me.

"Always." I told her.

"So have you told the rest of the gang yet?" Nabu asked me.

"No. I am telling them tomorrow." I told them.

I had a great time with them. Now it is the next day and I am hanging out with my friends. I am going to tell them about everything. I walked up to Roxy, Layla, Mirta, Krystal, Sky, Brandon, Thoren, Helia, Nabu, and all their parents.

"Hey Riven." Roxy said to me.

"Hey guys." I said.

"What is up with the family meeting?" Layla asked me.

"Well, I have so news. I am going to get married to a stranger in one week." I told them.

"What?" Brandon asked me shocked.

"What you didn't understand me?" I asked him.

"I heard you. But I wanted to make sure I heard you right." He said to me.

"Did you hear me say 'I am going to get married to a stranger in one week.'?" I asked him.

"Yeah that is what I heard." Brandon said.

"Congrats man." Sky said.

"Thanks guys. I want all you to be there. You are my family. So you guys are all invited. Guys, I want you to be my groom mans." I told them.

"Dude congrats. We will be there. We will be honored to be your groom mans. But I have to ask. Who will be your best man?" Thoren asked me.

"Who else. Nabu. Of course. You should have seen that coming." Mirta said.

***Musa's POV***

So I went to my father's place for dinner. There I asked everyone to come so I can tell them all at once. I got the house and walked into see my father cooking dinner.

"Hi father. Do you need some help?" I asked him.

"Can you set the table? Everyone is coming." He asked me.

"Okay." I said. I set the table. Then I heard a knock. Everyone was coming. When Bloom, Tecna, Flora, Stella, Daphne, Timmy, and Roy got here. We sat down to eat. We were eating and talking.

"Okay. Everyone I have some news." I said to them.

"What is it Musa?" Bloom asked.

"Well, I don't know how to tell you guys this. So I am just going to say it. I am going to get married in one week to a complete stranger." I told them all.

"Is this from the experiment you signed up for?" Stella asked me.

"Yeah. They found me a match. I probably know your guys number one question. I don't know anything about the guy. I will meet him the first time at the altar." I told them.

"So what is this experiment all about?" My father asked me.

"Well I get married to the guy the experts matched me with. I will go on a honeymoon with him and I live with him. Go through the marriage for a year. Then at the end we get to decide to stay together or get a divorce. All this is real." I explained to them.

"We then. We have to get you a dress and us girls bridesmaids dress. Also plan a wedding all in one week. Are you kidding me?" Stella said.

"Stella calm down. They plan everything for me. I tell them the colors I want and they do it all. I have to just get dresses. So will you girls be my bridesmaids?" I asked them.

"Of course." My girls said unison.

"So I need to know. Who is going to be your maid of honor?" Stella asked.

"Wow that is hard course. But….."


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow that is hard course. But Tecna will you be my maid of honor." I asked her.

"Musa, I would love to." She said.

We talked until we got tired. They were went our separate ways. Until we go dress shopping. So today is the day I get the dresses and my two boy tuxies for my wedding. So we walked into the place where my mother got her wedding dress. I am pretty close with the owner of the place.

"Musa." An older woman said coming up to hug me.

"Hi. Hope. How are you?" I asked her as I hugged her back.

"I am good. So what can I do for you ladies?" She asked me.

"Well I need bridesmaids' dresses, tuxies, and a bride dress." I told her.

"Wait who is getting married?" She asked me.

"I am." I told her.

"Crongrats sweetheart. Let's start with these two gentleman." She looked at Timmy and Roy. "Anything in mind?" She asked me.

"I have a picture. Hold on." I said pulling up the picture. I then showed her the picture. The tuxie they will be wearing is lime shirt with a black suit and a chocolate tie.

"That is a nice tuxie. Come on you two." She said taking them to get fitted for their tuxies. "What about you girls go look at the dresses for bridesmaids and then we will look for you."

"Okay." I said we looked until the guys got down. The girls found so dresses. Then they went to try them on. They tried a lot of different dresses. Then they all tried the same dress. The dress was sleeveless heart shape neck. It flows all the way to the ground. The color of the dress is tangerine. I love it. It is fun and different.

"What do you guys think?" I asked them.

"Love it." Stella said.

"I think this should be the dress." Bloom said.

"Yeah. Is there a way you can get that at another place?" I asked the owner. I know she carries one of a kind dresses that you can only there.

"No. You can only get it here." She said.

"Hold on. I have to make a call." I said walking away. I pulled out my phone one of the excepts.

"Hello Musa. How may I help you?" Dr. Logan asked me over the phone.

"I have this dress I know my future husband has so friend that might what to wear the same dress as my bridesmaid." I told her.

"Okay what is the problem?" Dr. Logan asked.

"The dress is art one place. Here at Melody. Can you ask him to let you know how many and sizes?" I asked.

"Yes we can. I will call him now. I will get back to you." She said.

"Okay. Talk to you soon." I said hanging up.

"So what's up?" Bloom asked.

"Don't worry I got it." I told her.

"Okay then your turn." Stella yelled when she got done changing. The girls help me pick out different options. I tried on different one until I found the one. The one I feel in love. I walked out the changing room to saw them. The dress was a heart shape neck and fitting on the side. Then it flows out to a ballroom bottom. Then there is a ribbon at mid-waist that is the same color as my bridesmaids' dress.

"Oh my gosh Musa. That dress was made for you." Stella said.

"Thanks Stella." I said.

"That is the dress. It almost look like your mother's dress." The owner said.

"Yeah I know. This is the one." I said. Then I heard my phone. I picked it up. "Hello." I said.

"Musa. I got what you need. We will send it to you." Dr. Logan said.

"Okay. Thank-you. Can you please give me what I need?" I asked motioning to my friends for a paper and pen. They handed me it and I wrote down what I needed. I said thank-you and good-bye. I got changed and back into my regular clothe. Then we paid for the dresses.

***Riven's POV***

I went get our tuxies. The girls' dresses got delivered to them because they were one of a kind. My future wife thought they would like to match.

"Guy these dresses look so beautiful." Krystal said.

"What do have a picture of the dress?" Sky asked.

"Yeah." I showed him.

"Nice dresses." He said.

"Okay. Come on guys we need to get your tuxies." Roxy said.

We went to get out tuxies. We were getting fitted.

"So man. Are you ready?" Nabu asked me.

"Yeah. This is going to a big an adventure. I can't wait." I told him.

"I never seen you so excited. I am so happy for you." Helia said.

"Yeah I know." I told them. We got done with fitting us for the tuxies. We paid for it. Then we left. It is exciting. I can't wait. I am going to be with someone who could understand who I am. I hope she can. Few more days. Then I will have a new chapter in my life.


	4. Chapter 4

So today is the day. I get hitched today. I will be a taken man. I will not be alone after today. I'm taking a big risk today. I let four complete strangers pick me a girl to marry. The big apart of this risk is that I know nothing about her. But that is going to change after a couple hours. In a couple hours I will get to know who I am marrying.

"So man are you ready for this?" Sky asked me.

"Yeah. I am ready." I said to him.

"So I just thought of something." Brandon said.

"What is that?" Sky asked.

"You know nothing about this girl. You don't know her name, what she looks like, or anything." Brandon said.

"Yeah that is true. So what is the big deal about that?" I asked him.

"What if the girl was Darcy? What would you do?" He asked me.

"I would walked right out and not look back." I said.

"Man that is mean. You would not give her the chance." Helia said.

"Nope." I said.

"I won't think anything different for you man." Sky said.

We heard a knock at the door. I yelled,

"Enter."

The door opened and walked in Dr. Joseph.

"Hello there Riven. How are you today? Hope the nerves haven't got to you yet." He said.

"Hello there Dr. Joseph. I am good. Don't worry I don't get nerves that easily." I said.

"Good to hear. So wanted to give your bride a gift?" He asked me.

"Yes I do. Here." I said handing him a box.

"Okay. I will give this to her." He said.

"Thanks." I said. Then he left.

"Oh how sweet. Riven got his future wife a gift on their wedding day." Brandon said.

"So what." I said.

***Musa's POV***

Today is the day. The day I let someone else in my life. I don't know this person but I hope throught the time I will. Today I was be a married women. I will have someone else to worry about. I hope my future will be well.

"Musa, are you ready today?" Bloom asked me.

"Yeah. It is a risk but I am ready for it." I said.

"You are the risk taker on this." Stella said.

"Yeah I know." I said.

"What do you think he is like?" Tecna asked.

"I don't know. But I hope he is huge love for music." I said.

"Only you would worry about that the most." Daphne said.

We heard a knock on my hotel door. I looked at the girls and then yelled,

"Enter."

Then Dr. Joseph walked in. He had something in his hand. I wonder what that was. I think it is a present.

"Hello Musa. How are you on this special day?" He asked me.

"I am good." I said.

"That is good. I have something for you." He said handing me a box.

"Thanks. I have something for him too. Hold on." I said getting up from where I was sitting. I handed him a wrapped basket. Then he left.

"What does the letter say?" Bloom asked.

"What is in the box?" Stella asked.

"I am going to read the letter first then open the present." I told them. I opened the letter and read it out loud.

_Dear my future wife,_

_ So I don't know where to start. But with hi. Today is the day I meet you for the first time. I don't know much about you. But if I really think about it. I know nothing about you. But one thing I know is that you are a risk taker and I like that. I know we might not get along right away. But I hope this present can make you have an open mind about me. I am not what I look like. I have more inside. I hope you can take me for who I am. I am going to take you for who you are and I will fall in love with you I hope. I can't wait to see your beauty for the first time when you walk down. Counting down the minutes._

_ Sincerely your truly,_

_ Future Husband_

"How sweet that letter was?" Flora said.

"Yeah. That was sweet. Now lets see what the gift is." I said opening the box. Inside the box was a neckless. It was a wolf on a chain. It was beautiful.

"A wolf?" Stella asked.

"Yes. A wolf. Can someone please put it on me?" I asked.

"Sure hun." Daphne said putting my new neckless on me.

"Thanks Daphne." I said.

"I know it is from your future husband and all. But doesn't go with your dress." Stella said.

"I don't care. I'm wearing it. That is the end of that." I said.

***Riven's POV***

My friends and I were hanging out in the room until I heard another knock.

"Enter." I yelled. Then comes in Dr. Josaph again.

"Looks like your bride has something special for you." He said.

"Thanks." I said. Then he left.

"That is a big gift." Thorne said.

"Yes it is. There is a letter." I said. I opened it and read it out loud,

_Dear future husband,_

_ So today is the day. The big day. I get to have your last name. It is almost like the song 'Last Name'. So I have you are you to adverncer and new things. When you get married to me there will never be one boring day. I am so ready to open my heart to you. You will have the key. So to get to know me a little bit. In this gift is a few things to know me better. Hope you like them. Get strapped in the ride has just begun._

_ Sincerely yours forever,_

_ Your future wife._

I unwrapped it. It was a basket filled with different things. I started to pull things out of the basket. Their were candy, beer, and all different things.

"Okay. She must be a cool girl." Brandon said.

"Hey look here." Nabu said handling me a CD with writing on top. The title said,

"My Favorite Songs."

"There is so much cheesey junk. But it was cute." I said.

"Dude, look at the time. We have to get ready." Thoren said.

***Musa's POV***

I was getting my last minute stuff done. Bloom did my hair for me and Stella did my make-up for me. Then my girls helped me in my dress. When I got in my dress I looked into the mirror. I had a tear come down.

"Oh Musa. What's wrong?" Daphne asked me.

"Nothing. It's just I always wanted my mother to be here to help me get ready for this day. Don't get me wrong. I am so happy to have you ladies here. But…" I said.

"We know. I wish we come make that happen for you. But always remember she is always with you. In here." Daphne said touching my heart.

"Thanks." I said. Then we went in a group hug. It was time for me to meet up with my father. I walked up to my father with a smile on my face.

"Musa, honey you look so beautiful." My father said.

"Thanks dad." I said.

"Your mother would be so happy for you." He said.

"I know." I said.

***Riven's POV***

It was time to go. I looked at my guys. They looked at me and patted me on my back on the way out.

"Now or never. Can't back out now." Nabu said.

"I know man. These do this." I said.

"Good. Time to meet the girls of your dream." Nabu said. Then we walked out. They headed into the room before me. Then I walked in. I walked up to the front. I saw everyone looking at me.

"Hey." I said to the side that had to here for her.

"Hi." They said.

"So do I have a chance?" I asked them.

"Yes." Someone screamed.

Then we saw the doors open and came her bridesmaids. I know that she would be coming soon. That I will be seeing my wife for the first time soon.

"Oh my gosh. You will love her. She is amazing. And a bonus is that she is super hot." A girl said.

I just laughed and smiled at her. That is amazing. I can't wait. It seems time is slowing down now. Then I saw the doors open and I saw…..


	5. Chapter 5

I just laughed and smiled at her. That is amazing. I can't wait. It seems time is slowing down now. Then I saw the doors open and I saw a blue black haired angel. She got up to the top where I was standing. I got a better look at her. She was smiling. Her smile light up the world.

"Welcome everyone to Musa's and Riven's wedding." The preacher started. "Riven meet Musa. Musa let me introduce you to Riven."

"Hi." She said.

"Hello." I said.

"Riven, there is a few things Musa's family and friends want you to know." The preacher was saying. "She is head strong but you will love that about her. She is amazing person. She will change you for the good. Also there will be no day boring."

"Nice guys." She said looking to her side. They all just smirked and smiled.

"Musa, there is a few things Riven's family and friends want you to know." The preacher started. "Riven has his problems but he will always be there for you. He will never let you down. He is the most trustworthy person they know."

"Wow guys. Nice. I will remember this." I said looking at my friends. She was still smiling.

"Do you Riven take Musa to be your lofty wedded wife?"

"I do." I said without a thought.

"Do you Musa take Riven as your lofty wedded husband?"

"I am so in. I do." She said.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. Usually this is the part where I would say you may kiss the bride but since you all just meet you can either hug or kiss if you want to." The preacher said.

"What do you think?" I asked her.

"Let's just it over with. I know my friends there will get us to do it soon or later. So let's do it." She said. We lend in and we kissed. We a parted to everyone clapping for us. We take each other hands and went down the aisle.

***Musa's POV***

We walked to somewhere quiet and alone to talk. It was nice to know what his friends and family said.

"So what do I get to know about you?" He asked me.

"Well for starters… I don't have a mother." I said.

"Really?" He asked me.

"Yeah. She died when I was young. So all I have is my father. My friends became family to me too. But I don't want you to feel pity on my." I said.

"I don't. Then if you can tell me that. I can you tell you about my family." He said.

"We did get married. You trust me." I said taking his hand.

"I…"


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't know who my parents are. But my mother is a different story." Riven said.

"Riven are you kidding me? Who raised you?" I asked her.

"I raised myself. I am bum. Or a name I like is gypsy." He said.

"Oh wow Riven." I said.

"I don't want any pity. So please just look at me before I told you." He asked me.

"Of course. It doesn't change a thing." I said. I just can't believe what he had to go through. I hope he will open up to me one day. I want to do something nice for him. I think I am going to get him and his parents to reunite.

"Thank-you. So I have to ask. Where do your life?" He asked me.

"Melody." I told him. "Where do your life now?" I asked.

"On Magix. But I can move if I have to. My job can let me do that." He said.

"Really. What do you do?" I asked him.

"I'm a police offer. So I just need to switch stanchions." He said.

"That would be great." I smiled at him. "No offence. I was not ready to leave Melody. It is home to me." I told him.

"No. I understand. I have been to there once. I love the planet. So I would love to life there with you." He said.

"You are amazing." I said.

"I know." He said sounding cocky.

"Wow someone is cocky." I said.

"I can be sometime." He said.

Then we went to get our wedding pictures done. It was not awkward. It was something special. Then we went to our wedding reception. We entered the room.

"Come on. I want you to meet my father." I said.

"Okay. Let's go." He said.

We walked up to my father. He was not alone. My god-mother was with him.

"Look like you are also going to meet my god-mother." I said.

"Okay." He said.

"God-mother, dad this is Riven. Riven his my god-mother and dad." I said.

"Nice to meet you Riven." My god-mother said.

"Nice to meet you Riven. I am letting you know something. She is my princess and you hurt her. I will hurt you." My father said.

"Dad come on. Really?" I said.

"Musa, it's your father do you expect." My god-mother said.

"Yeah. I know." I said.

"Don't worry sir. Your daughter is in hands." Riven said.

"Oh really. Tell me how." My father said. I looked at my god-mother and we both shock our heads.

"Well sir, one thing is that I am a police officer. As I went to Red Fountain and the squad I was in was the top squad." He told my father with a smile. I realize something. When Riven is talking about something he is proud of or when is really happy he gets this twinkle in his eye. It is really amazing.

"Okay. So I have to ask. Where would you guys live?" My father asked.

"Don't worry sir. We will stay on Melody. I will go where your daughter want to go." He told my father. My father smiled knowing that I will not be far from him. It is hard for my father to let go of me. I am all he has left.

"Well then. Let me welcome to the family." My father said shacking Riven's hand.

"Thank-you. I am really happy to be part of your family." Riven said. I smiled knowing that this is really going to be great.

"Ladies and gentlemen if you don't mind getting off the dance floor so the bride and groom can have their first dance?" The DJ asked.

"Looks like they need us on the dance floor." I said.

"Looks like it." Riven said.

"Can the bride and groom please come to the dance floor?" The DJ asked for us.

We walked up to the dance floor. I couldn't wait for this part of the whole thing. I can see how his dance skills are. I love to dance.

***Riven's POV***

We were dancing our first dance. It was nice. She is a good dancer. When the song got done we walked to take a seat.

"Hey I want you to meet my family." I said.

"Okay." She said smiling.

We walked to Nabu. His family was the one who was the family to me than most of my friends. But my other friends' family are family to me too. But I really want to introduce my new wife to my best friend first.

"Hey there he is." Nabu said giving me a bro hug.

"Hey man. Nabu this is Musa. Musa this is Nabu." I introduced them.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." She said. Then his parents and Layla walked over to us.

"Musa, this is Layla. Layla is Nabu's girlfriend and this is his parents Yves and Zara." I introduced Musa to them. "Guys, this is Musa."

"It is nice to meet you." Zara said giving Musa a hug.

"It is nice to meet you guys too." She said.

"Welcome to the messed up family." Layla said.

"Come on we are not trying to scare the girl away." Yves said. "We are not that bad."

"Oh trust me. I have a messed up family too. So don't worry. I am not running any time soon." Musa said.

"That is good then." I said jokely.

A few girls come up to us.

"I am sorry but we are stealing her." A blonde girl said taking Musa.

"Sorry." Musa said.

"It's cool go." I said. Musa smiled at me and went with the girls. I love her smile. It so brighten me up every time I see it.

It was getting late and the reception was over. Musa and I went up to our hotel room. I opened the door. I then stepped backwards smiled at her. I took her in surprised. I picked her up bridal style walking into our room.


	7. Chapter 7

It was getting late and the reception was over. Musa and I went up to our hotel room. I opened the door. I then stepped backwards smiled at her. I took her in surprised. I picked her up bridal style walking into our room.

"Oh my gosh. Please don't drop." She yelled squealing.

"Don't worry. I won't." I said putting her onto her feet when we got into the room.

"Why thank-you." She said.

"You are very welcome." I said.

"Look at the bed. It's cute." She said pointing to the rose petal that was into heart.

"That is cute." I said.

***Musa's POV***

"Okay. I am going to get changed out of this dress. It something more comfy. So be right back." I told him grabbing my bag.

"Okay. I will be out here." He yelled after me.

I walked out of the bathroom to see him sitting on the bed. Oh my gosh he is so good looking. Let's hope this work out.

"So what should we do now?" I asked him.

"We can get to know each other." He said.

"Okay. How do you want to do that?" I asked him.

"20 question?" He asked me.

"Yeah sure. You first." I told him.

"Okay. What is your favorite color?" He asked me.

"My favorite color is midnight blue. What is your favorite food?" I asked him.

"Okay. One thing is I love food. So I have a lot of chooses. But I have to say any meat." He told me.

"Lucky for you. I love to cook and bake. I love food as well." I told him.

"I like a girl who love foods. So what is a great memory you have?" He asked me.

I paused for a minute and I had to think about that. I have too many memories. I bit my bottom lip. I look up into his eyes. He was staring at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He said licking his lips.

"Okay. Well my great memory I had was when I was on earth for a mission. I sang on stage and most have a record deal. But we wanted to come home." I told him.

"That is so cool." He told me.

"Yeah." I smiled. "So what is your worst fear?" I asked him.

"Oh good one. Well losing the people who I love and care for." He told me.

"Wow. You don't have to worry. You will not lose me." I told him.

***Riven's POV***

I can't believe I just told her that. Not many people know that. But I am happy she didn't look at me weak. She is so the girl I need. She said I will never leave me.

"So how many boyfriends have you have?" I asked her.

"Two only." She told me. When she told me she didn't look at me. I think she was embarrassed.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked her confused. She is so beautiful. How could she not have more than that?

"No." She told me.

"Wow. That surprises me." I told her.

"How many girlfriends have you have?" She asked me.

"One." I told her.

"What are you kidding me? Who was it?" She asked me.

"Why does it matter who it was?" I asked her.

"It doesn't. I am just noisy. So are you going to tell me?" She asked me.

"Darcy." I told her.

"As Darcy from the Trix the witch." She said.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked her.

"My friends and I hate them. Darcy is my worst enemy. We hate each other. Please tell me you two still don't talk or anything?" She asked me looking consured.

"Why would that matter if we are?" I asked her.

"She is out to kill. Mostly me and my friends." She said looking annoyed.

***Musa's POV***

I can't believe he dated her. Wait, think about it. I remember that. That was the reason the witches chased me in my first year. Gosh can this get any worse?

"Don't worry. I haven't heard from her in years." He told me.

"Okay. No offence I am not that type of girl who tells their guy what to do. But when it comes with that she demon. I want you to have nothing to do with her." I told him.

"Musa, don't worry. She is not in my life any more. She left a while ago. Why do you hate her so much?" I asked her.

"I don't like talking about it." I told him.

"Oh come on. Just tell me. I told you about my parents." He said to me.

"Riven, I don't want to talk about it. Just leave it." I told him getting annoyed.

"No. I will not. I am now your husband. Just tell me." He said.

"I am getting tired. I am going to bed. Good Night Riven." I said. I laid head down and turned to my side. I felt a pair arms me. I then heard,

"I am sorry."

It is the next morning. I woke up laying on his chest. I looked around. It was all real and not a dream. I am married. I looked up to him sleeping. He looks so peaceful. I tried to move but he had his arms around me. I just laid my head back down.

"Morning." I heard a rough voice.

"Morning." I said looking up to him.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked me.

"Not long." I told him. "I would have called for breakfast but someone wouldn't let me go."

"Sorry." He said.

"It's cool. What do you want for breakfast?" I asked him.

"Surprise me." He said to me.

"Okay." I said picking up the phone and call room serves. I told them what we wanted and waited for them to bring it up. It took up a few minutes. Then we got our breakfast. We also a letter.

"You can open it. How do you like coffee?" He asked me.

"With a lot of sugar." I told him. I then opened the letter. "It is from the experts. It is our honeymoon. We are going to…."


	8. Chapter 8

"With a lot of sugar." I told him. I then opened the letter. "It is from the experts. It is our honeymoon. We are going to Earth."

"Where on Earth?" He asked me.

"Island Male." I told him.

"Have you been there?" He asked me.

"Nope. By your face. I can tell you haven't either." I said.

"Nope." He said.

"Hold on. I will look it up." I said.

"Okay." He said to me.

"It is a small village that is on an island. It has surfing, boat riding, horseback riding on the beach, and the beach." I told him.

"Okay. That sounds cool." He said.

***Riven's POV***

"We are going to be staying at a place call Centarta Hotel." I told him.

Then we got packed and left to head to our honeymoon. We got to the place. It was hot out but beautiful. We checked in to the front desk. He got lead to our bungalow house by the water.

We walked into the place. Musa looked around the place.

"I love this place. It is so call." She said.

"It is. It has a balcony. Also a back porch that has steps that led into the water." I told her.

"I think I am going to change into my bikini and relax on the back porch. If you want to join me?" She said walking backwards flirtatiously.

That women is going to be the death of me. But I think I am okay with that.

She got into his black bikini. She wear a strapless bikini top. The bottom was tied on both side.

"Like what you see." She said to me with a flity smirk.

"Yes. I do see something I like." I told her.

***Musa's POV***

I laid on one of the lawn chairs. Riven came over by me.

"Sun screen?" He asked.

"Can you get my back?" I asked him. Then he put sunscreen on my back. I got the rest of myself.

We relaxed on the lawn chairs. We had the radio playing in the background.


	9. Chapter 9

We relaxed on the lawn chairs. We had the radio playing in the background. Then Riven got up and stood in front of me.

"What?" I asked him lifting my sunglasses up.

"Come on. We are going to get dressed and go out." Riven told me.

"Okay. Where?" I asked him.

"A surprise." He told me.

"How am I post to dress for the occasion?" I asked him going up the stairs.

"Something casual is fine." He told me.

"Okay. I will be right down." I told him.

*Riven's POV*

I got ready and I was now waiting for Musa to come down. When she finally came down she looked gorgeous. She was wearing a beautiful black dress that went to to the ground. Her hair was in an up do.

"Wow." Is all that could come out of my mouth.

"Thanks." She said coming up to me.

"Ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Let's go. Where are we going?" She asked me.

"You will see." I told her. She looked at me weirdly. But she took my hand trustily.

When we were on our way here, I looked up a few things. I found a cool place to get food and hear music.

We got to the place and you could see her smile. She was smiling like a little kid. It was so cute.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her. She nodded looking around still. "Come on this way." I led her to a stand. We ordered our food. I got a hamburger with everything on it. She got a hamburger with everything on it with fries and a shake. Wow that girl can eat. I like a girl has a big appetite.

"This place is amazing. How did you find this place?" She asked me.

"You are not the only one who researched." I told her.

She smiled at me asking,

"Is there any other surprises up your sleeves?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Just got to wait and see." I told her. We walked around a little bit longer. Then we went back to our room and sat on the balcony watching the sunset.

*Musa's POV*

We were watching the sunset on the balcony. It was so beautiful. It reminds me when I use to sneak out of my room and go watch the sunset from my favorite place.

"This is so beautiful. Isn't it?" I asked Riven.

"Yeah. It is." He said. I looked over to see…


	10. Chapter 10

"Yeah. It is." He said. I looked over to see him starting at me. I blushed at him. He wasn't even watching the sunset. So he was talking about me.

"You look so cute when you blush." He told me. I tried to hide my face but he won't let me. We let went to bed.

I was asleep until I heard a phone ringing. I woke up to see Riven on the phone. I pretend to sleep but I was using my hearing to he him.

"No. I told you a million of times. It is done." Riven said into the phone.

"I am married. I am done with you. It has been over. It will never be again. I am hanging up now." He then hanged up his phone. I moved to look like I just woke up.

"Who was that?" I asked him sleepily.

"Work. But you don't have to worry. It's done." He told me. But I know he was lying to me.

*Riven's POV*

I was holding Musa as we slept. I was asleep until I heard my phone. I slipped out of bed without waking up Musa. I picked up my phone to hear,

"Hello Riven."

"Darcy? What do you want?" I asked her.

"I wanted to talk to you. I want you back Riven." She told me from the other line.

"No. I told you a million of times. It is done." I told her.

"But Riven. I love you." Darcy told me. Are you kidding me? I shouldn't have picked it up. I am on my honeymoon with my wife. I am on the phone with my ex. I looked over to see Musa still asleep.

"I am married. I am done with you. It has been over. It will never be again. I am hanging up now." I said hanging up before she could say anything. I heard movement from the bed. I looked over to see Musa waking up.

"Who was that?" She asked me. I looked at her and smiled. I couldn't tell her it was Darcy. She already told me she hated her.

"Work. But you don't have to worry. It's done." I told her.

"Okay. Do you want to hit the beach today?" She asked me.

"Yeah. Let's do it. We can get surfing or something." I told her.

"Yeah, let's do it. What do you know how to surf?" She asked me.

"Yes I do. I can teach you if you want." I told her.

We got ready for the beach. I took her hand and we walked to the beach.

*Musa's POV*

We were walking to the beach. But my head was not with us. I was thinking about Riven being on the phone. I know he was lying. But why did he lie to me? But that left my mind when we got to the beach.

It was nice. Riven taught me how to surfing. We were talking a break and relaxing on the beach. I was sun tanning. Riven was laid next to me.

"This is so nice." Riven told me.

"Yes this is." I told him.

"After this what do you want to do?" He asked me.

"I don't know. What about go look at the shops?" I asked him.

"Yeah that will be fun." He told me.

"It would be." I told him.

*Riven's POV*

We hanged out at the beach most of the morning. Then we went back to our rented house. We got changed into new clothes. I put on a muscle shirt with shorts. Musa came out in a tank top with jean shorts. We then hit the town.

We were walking throw the shops. Musa looked like she was having fun. I couldn't help but smile. She makes me so happy. I feel like we were meant to be.

"Look over there. It is a music shop." Musa said pointing to a music shop across the street. So we walked in. We were looking around. Then I found Musa looking a records.

"So you like records." I said behind her.

"Yeah. They are just so cool." She told me.

"I can agree with you on that. Which ones do you like?" I asked her.

"Why? Are you going to buy me some?" She asked looking up to me.

"Yes. If it makes you smile. You love them then why not." I told her.

She smiled to me and picked out four records and handed them to me. I loved them over and went to check out. I checked out and looked over to Musa smiling huge.

"Thanks Riven. This is amazing. Those four are my favorites." She told me.

"Anything for my wife." I told her.

We were walking out of the shop. We were walking the street until I saw….


	11. Chapter 11

We were walking out of the shop. We were walking the street until I saw Darcy coming our way. I looked over to see Musa smile whip right away.

"Riven. Is that you?" I heard from Darcy.

"Darcy." I said. I know there is going to be trouble. There is no good when Darcy comes around.

"What are you doing here?" Musa asked annoyed to see her.

"None of your business pixie." Darcy said to Musa.

"Whatever. I am not going to argue with you on my honeymoon in front of my husband." Musa said.

*Musa's POV*

"What you are married Riven to this puny pixie?" Darcy asked me.

I couldn't answer her because Musa answered for me,

"Yes he is."

"Well what you told me over the phone this morning was not that." Darcy said.

"What? This morning?" Musa looked at me confused. I know he was lying to me. But why lie to me?

"Yeah. This morning we talked. Right Riven boo?" Darcy said smirking now.

"Musa, I can explain." I told her.

"You lied to me. I don't want to hear it." I said walking away from him. I headed to the beach house I am staying at. I grabbed my phone and went outside to call Bloom.

"Musa, how is your honeymoon going?" Bloom asked me when she picked up.

"It was good until the one person I hate the most showed up." I told her.

*Riven's POV*

I watched Musa walk away from me. I can't believe this is happening. This is so not what I wanted.

"What are you doing here Darcy?" I asked her.

"I came for you. I miss you Riven boo." She told me.

"Well I don't miss you. I am happy with Musa my wife." I told her.

"Oh come on Riven. She is nothing. You could do better." Darcy said. I then walked away. I need to go after Musa. I can't let her go.

*Musa's POV*

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked me on the other line.

"Darcy is here. Also he lied to me." I said trying not to cry.

"Oh Musa. Let me guess. You just walked away and not let him explain." Bloom said.

"Yeah." I told her.

"Hear him out. Maybe he has a good reason for lying to you. Also if it has to do with Darcy. You are not the nicest person." Bloom said.

"Whatever. I will talk to him." I told her.

"Yes. Talk to him. I will see you when you get back." Bloom said.

"Fine. Talk to you later." I told her when I hanged up. I turned around to see someone standing there.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey."


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey." Riven said.

"I am sorry." I told him.

"It's okay. I am sorry for lying to you. I can explain." He told me.

I looked over to him. He looked really bad about it. I felt bad for not letting him explain. I then said,

"Then explain. I will listen."

He looked at me. He then cute half smile. I couldn't help but smile to. He led me inside and to the couch to explain. He then explained everything to me. He then told me,

"I am so sorry. I should have not done that. I promise. She will not come between us on our honeymoon."

"I believe you. Can we just stay here for the rest of our day?" I asked him.

"Whatever you want." He told me.

"Thanks." I told him. I then hugged him. He hugged me back.

*Riven's POV*

I hugged her back. It felt right with her. I then thought of an idea for tonight. I then said,

"Movie night?"

"Yeah. I will make the popcorn." She said going to the kitchen. I then got a blanket for us and got some movies. Then she came in with the popcorn and some drinks. We sat on the couch and got comfy.

We watched a couple of movies and we were on our third movie. I looked down on Musa. She was sound asleep laying on my chest. I covered her up. She then moved closer to me. She looks so beautiful. I then got comfy and fell asleep.

It is the next day. I woke up empty armed. Musa was not there anymore. I then smelt something good. I smelt bacon, eggs, and coffee. I got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to see Musa cooking.

"What cooking good looking?" I asked her.

"Breakfast." She told me. I went behind her and wrapped my arms around her. Then kiss her on the neck. She smiled and continued to cook the eggs.

"It smells good. I bet it will taste good." I told her. I then poured us some coffee and she made our plates.

We ate our breakfast. Then we got ready to day.

"Do you want to go shopping? I want to get little gifts to take back for my friends and father." Musa told me.

"Yeah. I do too." I told her. Then we walked out of the house.


	13. Chapter 13

"Yeah. I do too." I told her. Then we walked out of the house. We were walking down the streets. It was a beautiful day. I was holding Riven's hand. We walked into a small shop with some cool unique stuff.

"What do you think of this?" Riven asked me showing me some bongos.

"Those are cool. Who are thinking give those to?" I asked him.

"My best friends Nabu." He told me.

"I say do it. I like this bookmark. It is so different. I can give it to Tecna." I said showing Riven this wooden bookmark.

We shopped for a while. It was really nice. I got to spend time with him without fighting or anything. There was no Darcy to ruin it for me. I was looking at something. When I looked up to see Riven on the phone again. Who is he talking to on the phone now? I walked over to him.

When I got over to him he got off the phone. I looked at him weird. I then asked,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I am fine." He said giving me a smile.

"Who was that? If you don't mind me asking." I said to him. I was just hoping it was not Darcy and that he was not going to lie to me again.

"Don't worry it was nothing." He told me.

"You told me that last time. Then you lied to me." I said walking away from him. I couldn't deal with it right now. I just went back shopping.

*Riven's POV*

I watched Musa walk away from me. I feel horrible that I am hiding this stuff from her. I am just not ready for her to know about my family problems. Who I was on the phone was my mother. I walked after her. But she just acted like nothing had happened.

"Hey. I am sorry. It just I am not ready to tell something about my life. I really hope you understand." I said to her.

"I understand. I just don't like how you can't tell me what is going on. You go off and take secretly phone calls. You lied to me once. I just like hiding secrets." She told me.

"I understand that. I promise that I will not go off again. But if you can wait for a few things. I am just not ready to talk about." I asked her.

"Yes. I can wait. But not more secret phone calls." She asked me.

"No more." I told her.

She smiled at me and said,

"Thanks."

Then we went back shopping. We finished up shopping. We took everything back to our place we were staying at. It was nice day with her. I feel like I am falling for her. I am just scared of opening up and letting her in and not be the guy she wants.

She went out on the outside and sat on one of the chairs. I lend against the entry way and watched her. She was smiling and writing into a notebook she had. I then spoke up and asked,

"What do you got there?"

She looked over to me holding the notebook up and asked,

"What this?"

"Yeah that." I said walking over to him.

"It is nothing." She told me.

"Oh come on. It is something. It is not the first time I saw that notebook." I told her.

"It's nothing. Just a notebook I write in." She told me trying to keep it away from me.

I now want to get it and see what it is. I tried to get it from her. But she was quick but I am quicker. She then ran inside to get away from her. I went after her. She was laughing and smiling. I then got my arms around her from behind and picked her up.

I then put her on the couch and kissed her. She kissed me back. I then took that time and got the notebook. I then opened it to see it was her…


	14. Chapter 14

I then put her on the couch and kissed her. She kissed me back. I then took that time and got the notebook. I then opened it to see it was her songbook.

"You write songs?" I asked her.

"Yes. But it is like a diary to me. I write everything in there." She told me. She grabbed her the notebook away from me.

"Can I hear one of them?" I asked her. I really thought that was cool.

"Not now. Later." She said getting up and putting the notebook somewhere else. I tried to see where she put it. But I could see it.

The day went by nice. She cooked us a nice dinner. Then we relaxed on the couch. She was writing in her notebook and I was watching T.V. We went to bed later that night. I wrapped my arms around her. She cuddled right to me. It was nice.

It was the next morning. We were both comfy in bed. Either of us wanted to move. So we didn't. Musa had her head on my chest just pretending to be asleep. I looked down at her. I tiled her head up and I planted a kiss on her lips. She kissed me back. When we pulled apart she smiled at me and said,

"That is a nice morning wake up call."

"Oh please I know you were wake." I said teasingly.

"Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't." She said to me.

We were nice and comfy in each other arms. But that all came to an end when we heard a knock at the front door. I looked at her and she looked at me.

"Really? Who would be at our door?" I asked out loud.

"I don't know. Maybe if we are quite enough they will go away." She said to me.

But the knocking did not stop. It just got louder. I didn't think it was going to stop if not one of us go answer it. I got out of bed and looked over her.

"I will be right back. Just stay in bed. I will get rid of them." I told her walking out of the room.

I walked to the door and opened it to see…..

*Musa's POV*

Riven got out of bed to see who was at the door. Who the heck can be at our door at this time of the day? This is our honeymoon. Why? Riven has been gone for awhile. I know he told me to stay in bed and he will be right back but I never listened before. Why listen now.

I got out of bed and walked the same path Riven did. I close to the door. I heard Riven talking to someone. I heard,

"What are you doing here? How did you know where we were?"

"I wanted to talk to you. You are being stupid with this stuff. I know why you are doing it. You just want to get even with me." The person said. They person was a women's voice. I know that voice. It better not be true.

I got close to the door. I put my hand on Riven's shoulder to let him know I was there. I then saw….


	15. Chapter 15

I got close to the door. I put my hand on Riven's shoulder to let him know I was there. I then saw Darcy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. I was not even looking at Riven anymore. I was glaring at her. She has some nervous coming to the place I was staying at for my honeymoon with my new husband.

"I came to see him. Not you little pixie." Darcy said to me.

"Well if you are here to see him. Then you are here to see me. I am his wife." I said showing her the ring.

"Yeah. For what a year and then he will see what you really are and leave you." She said.

"If you don't leave now. I will show you want you are messing with." I told her.

"It is up with Riven. If he wants me to stay, then I stay. But if he wants me to leave, then I will leave." She said to me. But was looking at Riven.

I looked at Riven to see what he was going to do. But he just stood there. He didn't say anything or do anything. He just stood there looking between Darcy and I. I just shock my head and walked away. I can't believe him. I am so done with this honeymoon.

*Riven's POV*

I watched Musa walk away. She looked disappointed in me. I turned and looked at Darcy. She ruins everything. I will not let her ruin this. I then said,

"Leave now. Never come back."

"But Riven…." She was saying but I cut her off.

"No. Leave. You know nothing. Musa is my wife and I am going to make this work. So if you don't mind stay out of it." I told her. I then shut the door on her face and went after Musa.

I walked into our room. Musa had her suitcases out and she was packing her stuff. I really messed up this time. But I will not let her go. No. I am going to show her that she is what I need.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I am done with this. I am leaving." She said.

"Where are you going? Were you going without me?" I asked her.

"I don't know where I was going to go. I was going to figure it out." She said packing still.

"What about me?" I asked her.

"What you? Were you going to about Darcy?" She asked me.

"I told her to leave and not come back. I want to make this work. If you want to leave then we can. I have a perfect place to go to." I told her.

"Okay. Can we just go? I want to get far from her as I can." She said to me.

"Yeah. You finish packing our stuff and I will go check us out?" I asked her.

"Okay. Sounds good." She said.

I called the expects and told them what we were doing. They were okay with it. I checked us out and meet Musa in the front. There was a ship there waiting for us. I was going to take her a peaceful place. I beautiful place.

"Where are we going?" She asked me.

"It's a surprise." I told her. We were then off. To our new place for our honeymoon.


	16. Chapter 16

"It's a surprise." I told her. We were then off. To our new place for our honeymoon.

I told the guys on the ship where to head. Then we were off. I went and sat by Musa. She looked at me. She then asked me,

"Where are we going?"

"I told you. It's a surprise. But trust me. Where we are going to relax. Also have fun." I told her.

"Okay. I am going to trust you." She said looking out the window.

*Musa's POV*

I looked out the window. He was not going to tell me anything. But I wonder where are we going. I really hope he was right that I will get to relax with him.

"You look worry. Why so worry?" He asked me.

"I am just worry that she would fun us again and try to ruin it again." I told him.

Darcy hated me. She never wanted me to be happy. She always wanted to make my life miserable. Now I know that Riven dated her. I don't know what she will do. I had all these thoughts in my mind.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Riven asked looking me.

I was lost in thought. But he pulled me out of it. I want to ask him about Darcy and him. But not right now. This is our honeymoon. Or our honeymoon tempts two. I then said,

"Yeah. But everything is good."

"Okay. We are almost there. I promise." Riven told me.

"Almost where?" I asked him.

"You will find out soon." He told him.

Then I looked out the window. I then saw a beautiful planet. We were definitely going somewhere beautiful. I looked over to Riven and smiled. He really wants to make it up to me. We then landed on…..


	17. Chapter 17

Then I looked out the window. I then saw a beautiful planet. He really wants to make it up to me. We then landed on Linphea.

"Linphea?" I asked him.

"Yeah. A buddy of my lives here and he hooked me up." Riven told me.

"That is so sweet. I also have a friend who leaves here." I told him.

"Really?" He asked me.

"Yeah. She is the guardian of this plant." I told him.

We then landed in front this beautiful house. Riven and I walked off the ship and it left. We then turned to see a guy standing there.

"Helia." Riven said waving to him.

"Hey Riven. Welcome to Linphea." The guy said.

"Thanks man." Riven said.

"Always." He said.

"Helia, I would like to introduce you to my wife Musa. Musa this is a good friend of my Helia." Riven said.

"Nice to meet you Musa. I hope you can help him a lot." Helia said.

"Thanks man. Really." Riven said shaking his head.

"You know it's true Riven." Helia said.

"I will try." I said.

"What you show us around the place?" Riven suggested.

"Sure." He said.

Then we got a tour of the place. It was a beautiful place. Great views and everything.

"It's amazing. Maybe better then the first place." I said.

*Riven's POV*

Musa went a head of us. I turned at to Helia and said,

"Thanks for this man. I owe you one big time."

"No worries. A friend owed me a favor and this is how he paid me back. Call it a wedding gift from me." He told me.

"Deal. But dude you might have just helped me save my honeymoon." I told him.

"I hope I did. I also made a list of things you guys should try when you are here." Helia told me.

"Thanks man." I said.

Then Helia left the house so Musa and I can be alone. I went to find her. I then found her on a balcony. She was looking out at the view.

The view was beautiful. But what was more beautiful was her standing there. I then pulled out my phone and opened my camera.

"Musa." I said.

She then turned to look at me. The wind her hair fly and she just looked beautiful. I then took her picture.

"What? Did you just take a picture of me?" She asked.

"Yes I did. I just took a picture of my beautiful wife." I told her.

"Why? I probably don't look good in it." She said.

"I am not deleting it." I told.

"Come then let me see it." She said.

"Got to catch to see it." I said running away. She ran after me.


	18. Chapter 18

"Got to catch to see it." I said running away. She then ran after me.

*Musa's POV*

I never got to see the picture Riven took of me. But I am going to trust him. I was stilling on the couch. Riven was planning something. So I thought give my girl Flora a call. The phone rang.

"Hello." I heard on the other line.

"Hey Flora." I said into the phone.

"Musa. How is your honeymoon going?" She asked me.

"It's good now." I told her.

"What do you mean now?" She asked me.

"We left our honeymoon spot and went to a new one." I told her.

"Why?" She asked me.

"One word. Darcy." I told her.

"Wow. That witch ruined it for you?" She asked me.

"She tried. But we won't let her. More like Riven won't let her." I told her.

"So where are you now?" She asked me.

"Lynphea." I told her.

"Oh my gosh. You guys are going to love it here. If you want I can text you guys some great stuff to do when you are here?" She asked me.

"I would love that. Also I was thinking maybe we can meet up. You give us a tour of this place." I suggested to her.

It can be a surprise for Riven. It would be nice to hang out with my friend and my husband.

"Yeah. I would love to." She told me.

I then heard footsteps coming. I then said,

"Okay. Thanks Flora. Riven is coming. I will talk to you later."

"Okay. I will text the list of this to do." She told me. We then hanged up. I looked to the door way and saw Riven come in.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"You want to go out for dinner tonight?" He asked me.

"Sure. How should I dress?" I asked.

"Casual." He told me.

"Okay." I said. I went to get ready.

I know he said casual but I still wanted to look a little nice. I pulled out one of my floral dresses Stella designed for me. I then went out to the living room and saw Riven standing there.

"You look beautiful." He told me.

"Thanks. You good yourself." I said.

"Ready to go," He said.

"Yeah." I told him.

We then walked out the door hand in hand. It was nice. Now I feel like I am on my honeymoon. I wonder where he is taking me.

We walked for a bit. This place is beautiful. We stopped at this park. It had food stands around the park. He then smiled at me. I smiled back. This is going to be fun.


	19. Chapter 19

We walked for a bit. This place is beautiful. We stopped at this park. It had food stands around the park. He then smiled at me. I smiled back. This is going to be fun.

"Hope you are up to trying some new things. Because I don't know half of these stands." Riven said to me.

"Lucky for you. I love to try something new. Also, I know all these stands are. So, don't I won't let you eat something disgusting." I said smiling at him.

"Sure, you won't." He said smiling back at me.

We then went to a stand. It was selling sandwiches. We order our food and then looked for a good spot to sit. But instead I saw someone. I saw Flora and Miele. I then said,

"Follow me."

Riven did what I said. We walked over Flora and Miele. Miele saw me coming. She got up from her spot and ran over to me and hugged me. I gave her a side hug with my free arm. The other one I was holding my food.

"Musa." Miele said to me.

"Hey Miele." I said.

"Do you want to join us?" She asked me.

I looked back to Riven to see if it was alright with him. He nodded to let me know it was okay. I then said,

"Sure. We would love too."

I then follow Miele back to her spot under a tree. Flora stood up and gave me a hug. I hugged her back. Riven and I then sat down.

"Riven, you remember Flora. This is Miele. Her sister. Miele this is Riven my husband." I said.

"Flora told me about you got married to someone you didn't know. I think that is cool." She said.

"Yeah. Something unnormal. But what is normal any ways. It's boring." Riven said.

"Yeah. It is." Miele said.

"So, where are you guys staying at?" Flora asked.

"Riven's friend Helia got us a beautiful place to stay at for the time being." I told her.

"Oh, that is nice of him." Flora said.

"Riven, have you been to Lynphea before?" Miele asked him.

"Yes. May times. I always thought it was a beautiful and peaceful place." Riven said.

"It is. Musa loves coming here to visit when she needs to clear her head. She says it is a get place to go through your thoughts." Miele told her.

"Yeah. I have to agree." Riven said.

This is nice. Two of my friends and my husband having dinner together. It was a beautiful day. It was a peaceful place. I can't wait to see what else is head for us.


	20. Chapter 20

This is nice. Two of my friends and my husband having dinner together. It was a beautiful day. It was a peaceful place. I can't wait to see what else is head for us.

It has been a while. It has been nice honeymoon. For the second honeymoon. It has to come to the end. We were heading home. Then we will have to see where this leads us. I am nerves. He doesn't really know what I do. Or where I leave. So, reality is going to hit hard.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Riven asked me.

"Yeah. Are you ready for reality?" I asked him.

"It had to come some time." He told me with a smirk.

We then got on the ship. We were heading to Melody. Does he live there? I know mostly everyone there. How didn't I know him.

We got to Melody. We were welcomed back by my father and godmother. They were the two important people in my life since my mothers death. I went to them both and hugged them. It was nice being back.

"Welcome home. I can't wait to hear about everything." My godmother said.

My godmother is the closest to a mother I got. She was my mother's best friends when she was alive. She helped my father raise me. She does her best.

"Riven, you remember my father and godmother." I said.

"Yes. It's nice to see you both again." Riven said smiling.

"It's nice to see you again Riven. You both are coming over for dinner tonight. No ifs buts about it." My godmother said.

"Deal." I said.

*Riven's POV*

It was nice to be back. I can't wait to get back to work. I kind of missed it. But I can't wait to live the rest of my life with Musa. This is going to be smething different. I have always been on my own. Now I will have to figure out how to make this all work. I know I will.

We decided to head back to her place. We walked to an apartment building. I looked at her. I was surprised that she lived here. We then got to her apartment. She then said as she opened the door,

"Welcome to my home."

It was small apartment. A one room apartment. I had a small kitchen and a living room that was her bedroom too. It was a small place. I looked around. I know she feared what I thought of it.

"It's nice." I said.

"Thanks. I know it's small." Musa said.

"It's fine. Better than my place." I said.

"I bet not." She commented.

"No. Not really." I said back to her.

"Really? Why not?" She asked.

"I travel a lot because of my job as a police officer for plants. So, whatever plant I am on. I usual stay at a hotel or a friend's place." I told her.

"Hey that's fine. Maybe we can find our own place together." She suggested to me.


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey that's fine. Maybe we can find our own place together." She suggested to me.

"I think that is a brilliant idea." I said to her.

*Musa's POV*

So, it is later that day and I was getting ready for dinner tonight. I was excited for Riven to get to know my godmother and father. I really thing they would get along really well. When I got done I went to the kitchen area. I see Riven leaning against the counter on the phone. I really hope that isn't Darcy again.

"Yeah. Talk you later bro. Hope you didn't get us to your replacement of me. I will be back in a few days." He said into the phone. Whoever he was talking to must have said something funny because he laughed and then hanged up.

"Who was that?" I asked him.

"A guy I work with. He was just calling to see how I am doing." He told me.

"Okay. Will I ever get to meet this work buddy?" I asked him.

"Probably." He told me.

"Good I have a few questions he might can answer for me." I said jokingly.

"Yeah. I bet. You ready?" He asked me.

"Yeah let's go." I said.

We then left the apartment and headed to my childhood home. Yes, my father still lives in the house I grow up in. I could still be living there. But I wanted to live on my own and have my freedom. We walked to my father's place. It wasn't that far from my apartment.

When we got there, I used the key I had. I have a key because my father wanted me to have it. I like it because he trusts me. Also, I can keep an eye on him. I then said,

"Hey, we're here. Where is everyone?"

"Kitchen." I heard my godmother yell.

We then walked into the kitchen. But they were not alone. I can't believe who was here. I ran right up to them and hugged them.

*Riven's POV*

When we got to the kitchen I saw Musa run up to these two guys. She hugged them right away. I was kind of worried. I know I was her husband. I do recognize them. She must have shown me pictures of them and I forgot.

"What are you guys doing here?" Musa asked as she let them go.

"Hey. We are here too." Two girls said on the other side of the counter.

"Sorry. But it Boo Bear." Musa said.

She then hugged the girls. I recognize the girls from pictures she showed me. I just stood there. Musa then looked over to me and said,

"Oh I am so rude. Riven, this is Kim and Lydia. Those two guys are Boo and Bear. Guys this is Riven."

"Actually Brian and Brandon." Brian said putting his hand out to me.

"Yeah. But everyone calls them Boo Bear when their together." Lydia commented.

I shocked it and said,

"Nice to meet you. Were you guys at the wedding?" I asked.

"No. Couldn't get the time off." Kim said.

"Okay. Well nice to meet you." I said.

We all sat down for dinner. Finding out these guys are Musa's childhood friends. They are close a glue. Also, there is no worry about Brian or Brandon. They are together. So, that cool. It was nice. I was having a good time.


End file.
